


A Shop in the Hand is Worth Two in the Bush

by Ononymous



Series: Christmas 2017 Stories and Requests [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: The Snowbunnys have continued to be the commercial center of their community even on the surface. When one gets ill right before the Christmas rush begins, the other can handle it, right?





	A Shop in the Hand is Worth Two in the Bush

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: Shop Snowbunny gets sick, Inn has to mind the shop at Busiest holiday season

"Tomorrow? But that's the start of our busiest week, Dot!"

"I know, Bea, but the doctor says if I put it off any later I could cause serious damage. I have to go into hospital to get it sorted."

"Hmph, you're just like Papa, never getting medical attention until it's nearly too late. There's such a thing as too much pride."

"I'd like to see you put time aside for the doctor when you're sortin' through a large order of cinnabuns."

"Well you won't see that, because now I'm covering for you. But how on earth did you pick up this illness in the first place?"

"Well, you know I go to Grillby's after closin' the shop most days, right?"

"Yeah."

"And what do I normally order?"

"A toasted carrot sandwich."

"Right. Well, a couple o' weeks ago I'd had a really hard day, and when Grillby asked me what I wanted, I had a notion for somethin' a little different. So I ordered a toasted tomato sandwich instead. It was good!"

"That lines up. I thought your whiskers were a little droopy the next day."

"That's right. I didn't think much of it, but I got more and more tired over the week, and then yesterday I had a fever, so I finally went to the doctor. And he seemed to know. He was askin' me about what I'd eaten, and when I revealed the tomato sandwich, he said that was it."

"That was it? What do you mean?"

"He said I was ill from _mixing-me-toasties._ "

Dot the shopkeeper had a large smile at the conclusion to her story. Bea the innkeeper did not.

"You're hanging out with that dumpy skeleton too much."

* * *

The Snowbunnys' Grandfather had founded the Inn and the Shop in Snowdin as a single establishment long ago, but as tastes in the Underground shifted it became more viable to formally divide them. When the opportunity to move to the surface emerged this was still the case, though the two matrons had resolved to keep their businesses in the same building. And the building they picked actually had a door that led from the shop to the inn. Today Bea would find that vital.

"Now then Ben, you know how much to charge?"

"Ten percent extra per guest beyond the first two, Mom."

"There's a good lad. I'm just in Aunt Dot's shop if you need me."

"Sure thing!"

It was a good thing she got here an hour earlier than usual, because the supply shipments Dot usually had to deal with were larger than her own. Not to worry, it was all straightforward. Bisicles in the freezer, newspapers above the sweets, refill the cloudy sunglasses on the hanger ("They're a good seller, though I c'never get rid of 'em all, wa ha ha!"), all the boxes can go to recycling. Okay, looks like the shop can open early-

"Mom?"

Bea slipped behind the counter and back through the door.

"Ah, _there_ 's the management," said the haughty looking Loox, "I want to check out early, I have an important appointment I have to attend before catching a train to Dethre."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, sir. My son knows how to handle-"

"You mean this uncouth fellow who said he would cross the teas and dot the eyes? I will not be picked on like that!"

Mother and son exchanged slightly bewildered looks. "Well then sir, if you just hand me your key, I can waive the paperwork and get you on your way."

"Finally, someone gets it!"

One checked-out Loox and a reassured Ben later, Bea finally opened Dot's shop. Her lament about the timing of her sister's affliction was well reasoned, for it wasn't long before the shop was packed. Snacks and groceries were the hottest seller, along with souvenirs bought by curious humans. Ringing up the sales wasn't the problem, the problem was keeping an eye on all the young children who came in with mothers and fathers and who did not yet know you had to pay for things before grabbing the brightly coloured sweet wrappers. Dot should probably stock them higher up. Wouldn't stop grabbing with magic, but...

"Mom, where are the mints? There's a guest complaining they didn't get one."

"Where they normally are, right under the bell."

"That box's empty."

"What? I refilled it yesterday. Just a minute, honey."

It actually took five minutes to marshall the patrons of the shop to wait a moment and not touch anything while she returned to the inn. The box was indeed empty, how did that happen? Oh, of course, she refilled the box underneath the key rack and didn't switch them, Ben wouldn't have known about that one. Wow, the shop is packed, better-

"Howdy!"

"Oh! Well hey there King Asgore. Didn't think you needed a room."

"Oh goodness no, Beatrix, I was just passing through. Might I avail of your dining facilities for a cup of tea?"

"Of course, sir, if you'd just-"

"Hey lady, you want us to buy anything in here or not?"

"Oh, hang on!" She whispered to Ben. "Take the King into the dining hall, get whatever he wants. And don't mention the war."

"Why shouldn't I talk about the-"

"Shh! I'll just clear out the shop and then I'll help you."

She didn't clear out the shop. The mob was like a hydra, not helped by the fact there really was a hydra in the middle of it, and every time five heads reached an agreement on something number six or seven would argue they should get something else. This wasn't so bad, except they were blocking the main aisle, and the glasses rack kept getting knocked over as people reached for a pair around their scaly body. Eventually she gave up, thrust three bisicles and a cinnabun into their claws free of charge and escorted them out.

"Okay, who's next?"

"Yo, two Nice Creams!"

"There you go. Next."

"This Sea Tea is warm, I think your fridge is busted. I want it half price!"

"It's gazpacho flavoured Sea Tea, it's supposed to be served at room temperature. Next."

"Two Glamburgers, extra fries."

"That's MTT™ Burger, down the street and to the right. Next!"

"Mom!"

"Oh, for... Coming!"

The disgruntled look on the customers didn't escape her notice as she once again flitted back to the hotel. In the dining room Asgore stood before the largest table, quite immobile.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I dunno! He was saying he hoped he wasn't too large, and I said not to worry, you could fit six whole humans round it. Then he just froze!"

Bea sighed, then extracted a vial she wore round her neck, uncorked it and let the cinammon-scented smelling salts do their work. His nostrils twitched at the smell.

"T-Tori? What's-?"

"'s alright, your majesty, just take a seat right there. There's a good man."

"Innkeeper, I want to complain!"

Her own nose twitched as she returned to the desk. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"I couldn't sleep a wink last night, my neighbour's snoring kept me up!"

"Oh, yeah they can..." Bea's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute, you didn't stay here last night.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I'd like a room so I don't have to listen to them."

"Oh, oh! Ben, Mister Dreemurr got his tea? Good, help this woman get checked in!"

The shop was less crowded when she returned. This wasn't good news however, it was a sign people had grown sick of waiting and gone elsewhere. Her own reserves of patience were dwindling.

"Alright, anyone with three items or less, stand over here so I can ring up your purchases."

"That's not fair, just because I decided to get a bandana too I have to wait even longer? I've been here ages!"

"Alright, you can come first."

"That's more like it. Hmph, I expected better service from this joint."

"Well sir, maybe you'd like to run two places at-"

A shrill bell pierced the babble. The fire alarm had gone off.

"Hey, you don't get to take that stuff for free, put it back, then you can leave!"

Leaving the slowly shuffling crowd to fend for itself she returned to the inn lobby. There was no smoke or telltale signs of fire. Asgore was there, however, with a look that could only be described as sheepish.

"So sorry, my tea was a little cold so I decided to warm it up myself, I forgot about fire alarms. And after I insisted everybody install them, how embarrassing!"

Bea exhaled through her nose. "'s okay your majesty, at least nobody's hurt. Hey, Mrs Rock, you don't have to go outside, it's a false alarm!"

"And risk burning to death? You must be joking!"

Every guest had a similar response. By the time she figured out how to reset the alarm, Ben and Asgore were the only other people in the whole building. At least it was peaceful for once.

* * *

"Yeah, I'll have another one, Grillby."

He nodded and returned to the bar. Bea sipped on her fermented carrot juice, replaying the debacle of the day in her head.

"Yeah, I figured it might go like that."

"Dot! Thought you'd still be in hospital."

"Well when that Hydra came in for his fungal infection I heard how you got on, and gettin' amused about it helped clear it up. Same for me, Grillby."

Soon the two sisters were swapping stories of ignoble customers and embarrassing medical secrets that their tall ears did a poor job of not overhearing.

"I always thought that gave you a funny walk, he hides it well."

"No legs, you see."

"Oh, of course."

"It's funny, Bea. I figured after the flamin' wreck of today you'd be miserable. I oughta be miserable, hearing your misery probably cost me the day's takings."

"It might have," she said, grinning shrewdly, "but there was some compensation." She dropped a large sack on the table. "The King felt so bad for disrupting me he insisted I take this gold. I reckon it should cover the whole week, never mind today."

Dot took out a particularly large coin and bit into it. "Good God, that man would go broke in a week if someone took advantage of him."

"They'd have to get past his human kid though. Tall order."

"True. So, not so hot on running a shop instead of an inn?"

Bea sipped her juice. "Oh no, it was a nice change. And I reckon I could handle it easy. And you know you could handle the inn. Just... not both at once. Next time, we arrange more help."

"I'll drink to that." And she did. "So, what's say we close up shop for the week and have a real holiday for once?"

They looked at each other, the possibilities of what they might get up to racing through their heads.

"Nah," they said simultaneously.

**Author's Note:**

> Pastebin Version: https://pastebin.com/Si8hMp3p
> 
> [Thanks for reading!](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Myxomatosis)


End file.
